Dance Like The Devil
by India Watson
Summary: Lin, Alex, Rick and Evelyn all wind up at Jonathan's nightclub during a dig in Peru. What on Earth could happen? ONE-SHOT


_A/N- Just a short Alex/Lin drabble. It came to me while I was watching The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor and I was trying to watch Titanic at the same time on my laptop. Read and review!_

_**SUMMARY: Alex, Lin, Rick and Evelyn wind up at Jonathan's nightclub in Peru, during a dig. What on Earth could happen?**_

**Title - Dance Like The Devil**

It had been a good idea to come here.

Lin couldn't help but smile and laugh as she watched Alex dance with Jonathan's step daughter, Cora. Yes that's right. Jonathan had settled down and married a Peruvian woman with an eight year old daughter. No-one could quite believe it.

The lively Irish melody playing throughout the room made Lin tap her feet on the floor and clap along. Rick and Jonathan came and sat down next to her, carrying a tray of drinks. She reached across and grabbed the pint beer glass, taking a swig from it.

"Uh, um, Lin that's, ah..... never mind" Jonathan stuttered, as Lin raised her eyebrows at him. It was then that she realised that she was drinking the beer that was intended for Alex and that the white wine spritzer was meant for her. Well, Alex could drink the white wine spritzer. She didn't think he would mind.

She started listening as the music changed into a new song. She tuned out as she looked at Alex. She couldn't help but smile as he turned Cora round once more and then shooed her over to her mother who was behind the bar. "I'm gonna dance with her now" he said, motioning towards Lin.

Lin froze in shock, "What? Me?"

"Come on" Alex said, holding out his hand to her and seeing that she wasn't going to take it, grabbed her and pulled her up, "Dance with me".

"I can't do this" Lin stuttered.

Alex smiled down at her, "We're going to have to get a little bit closer. Like this" and he pulled her straight against him. He looked down at his niece who was watching them with a sulky expression on her face. "You're still my best girl, Cora" and the little girl's face broke into a toothy smile before running off to her mother,

"I don't know the steps!" Lin said, as they began to move around.

"Neither do I. Just go with it. Don't think!"

And they began to dance around the room to the lively Irish jig. Lin shrieked as they got faster and faster and she could hear Rick and Jonathan's laughter as Alex manoeuvred her round the room. This wasn't so bad; she thought. All they had to do was move around to the beat of the music. She had never experienced anything like this in all of her 2000 years, and she had to admit that she was enjoying it.

In the middle of the nightclub, there was a small stage where a band was playing but there was a space at the front where dancers would normally dance but tonight because the Irish band was there, people could get up on the stage and tap-dance (or whatever they called it) to the music.

As they got closer to the stage, Alex began to slow down and before she could stop him, he had dragged her up onto the stage with him. "Alex, wait!"

She stood in the middle of the stage and then watched in complete shock as Alex began to dance to the music. She quickly realised that she was supposed to copy Alex. She had seen people doing this on the stage earlier and she pulled off her shoes and chucked them to the side of the stage before copying exactly what Alex was doing.

She laughed a bit as Alex's jaw dropped, but then his face broke into that roguish smile that he had inherited from his father and he immediately began to dance another small dance for her to copy. She copied his movements once more and the crowd clapped and cheered. She couldn't help but break into a big smile, as she and Alex linked arms and swung around to the music. _This was so much fun. If she'd have known that dancing was this much fun, she would have done it long ago._

After having danced a bit more on the stage, the pair jumped off and made their way to the bar where Alex placed an order for two pints of beer as, unlike Jonathan, he knew Lin preferred beer. Lin quickly picked up the beer from the bar and took a long draught from it. All that dancing had made her thirsty.

She could feel Alex's eyes on her, "What?" she asked him, "You think a 2000 year old lady can't drink?!" and she laughed along with Alex. Tonight was going so well, until some guy fell on Alex and he spilt half of his beer on Lin. "Hey, get out of here!" he said, shoving the guy away.

Lin had fallen backwards but Alex had caught with his right arm and used the left to shove the guy away. "You alright?" he asked Lin in concern, looking down at her. Lin laughed happily, not minding that she had beer covering her dress. It was a black and red dress so the beer didn't show up on it and she already smelt of it anyway.

"I'm fine!" she said, with a laugh. Alex arched his eyebrow, "Really! Maybe a little too much to drink but it's okay".

The song had changed and everyone was holding hands and dancing around the nightclub, in a chain. She smiled as the chain came by them, and the man at the end grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. Lin, in return, grabbed Alex's hand. She laughed as they moved around the nightclub.

It had definitely been a good idea to come here.


End file.
